First Love
by ladyblanc
Summary: First love will always be the most memorable ones. Ciel found his special someone yet fate had a different path for them leading to a first love that Ciel would never ever want to experience. AU/OOC School-life
1. Chapter 1

**uufftt... here I go again, another multi-chap fic!Yes, this girl is hyperactive here...**

**I finished the second chapter of 'The Forbidden' do check it XD**

**So, this fic is inspired after I listened to this particular song...it's an old song although I'm not old :P I'm only 16 this year guys ;)**

**I got the idea of this fic when I was in a store with my friends I heard this song and it just hit me. I couldn't figure put what is the title of the song. I am really familiar with the song and BANG the idea for the fic struck me! My parents used to play this song when I was still a little girl and I love the melody XD**

**Listen to "First Love" by Nikka Costa, hear this song for this fic is inspired by it. The idea of the song will not appear in this chapter, but other chapters :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

**Warning: Contains OOC  
**

**Enjoy it  
**

* * *

High school could be a pain in the ass at times, everyone must agree with this statement. The overwhelming home works, tests, projects, students who picked on students, super-annoying teachers, girls and boys who had a big crush on you and had o deal with them stalking you and much more.**  
**

This particular high school or known as 'London Private School' was a well-known school, it was run by a group of businessmen and women which was built at the center of the city. Everybody knew the school and the school itself had a good reputation for the education it offered plus other activities that both students and parents would agree an love.

Ciel Phantomhive was one of the hundred of students in the school. He was a senior in the high school, he and his classmates would be graduating soon and Ciel was determined to make the best of it.

Ciel was one of the best student in the academy, he was actually one of the five stars in the academy. Any students who could be one of the five stars of the school were highly respected and these five students were the smartest among the smartest. They had special privileges such as being the leader or a club or choosing which activities would be appropriate for the school, almost similar to the Student Council but of course their duties were different.

The boy with the small figure had everything other students would kill for. Yet there was one thing that Ciel didn't have compared to other students.

He was single and had never ever fallen in love. For extra information, he was also a virgin.

Weird but true.

* * *

Ciel was in the school band, led of course by Ciel himself. Ciel was really into music since he was a little boy, he listened to all kind of music, modern, rap, classic, country, jazz, hip-hop, RnB etc.

Everyday they would be gathering at the music room, practicing their music, writing songs, re-make music and spend their time together.

The members were Alois the back-up vocalist and the guitarist, Elizabeth the back-up vocalist and pianist, Ronald the drummer, Finny the bassist and Ciel the main vocalist and sometimes would play the guitar too.  
They were the perfect when they played music.

"So, what are we up next?" Ciel asked the members of the band as they sat at the the sofa placed at the edge of the music room.

"We're having a major project Ciel," Alois replied as he took a paper out from his pocket.

"What is it?" Ciel asked as he lifted his left leg and draped it on op of his right leg.

"Valentine is coming and like very year, there would be a festival in order to celebrate Valentine and of course to promote the school," Alois replied.

"It's for public," Elizabeth beamed in happiness, she couldn't wait to discuss about the costume.

"The student council president, Will, gave me this," Alois continued, handing the paper to Ciel.

"So we're supposed to give a performance at night," Ciel murmured.

"Yeah, there's a change in plan," Ronald said, "Every year, the festival would be held from morning till evening but his time it will be from late noon to late at night."

"And why would the President do that?" Ciel asked as he raised his brows, clearly not happy about it.

"He would like to attract more people, those who goes to work can drop by here at night," Finny replied as he snatched the paper from Ciel.

"Every year would be games, food, shows and then it would be over," Ronald said as he took a sip from the bottled coke.

"And Will wanted this years to be more memorable for everyone especially us the seniors," Alois interrupted Ronald who was about to say the same thing.

"To be exact, he would like this year to be more special and more intimate, so our performance should resemble his thought," Elizabeth said as she looked at Ciel who was giving a bored look.

"How prudent," Ciel murmured.

"So as usual, Ciel will be the one in charge to choose which song we will cover and perform," the man with glasses said as he put down his drink.

"Let's talk about the costume!" Elizabeth said as she gave a high pitched squeal. Ciel sighed as he gave a nod, it was going to be hectic.

Usually the band were free to choose their own song, they need to perform once and only once but the whole school was expecting a lot from this band. 'Toxique' was the name of their band, Ciel didn't really like the name, none of them liked it. Ciel remembered the first time when they tried to think of a name for their band. Elizabeth was persistent with the name 'Marshmallow' or 'Pink cotton' while the others had weird names such. At the end, they had to make a draw and the name 'Toxique' was picked up from the draw.

"Ciel!" the sapphire-eyed boy was shocked when Elizabeth called him while shaking his body.

"Yes Lizzy?" Ciel asked the girl with emerald eyes.

"I was thinking if we wear something like Lolita but the boys didn't like it," Elizabeth complained as she started to pout.

"Wearing those kind of things would make us look like a fool," Alois said.

"Fine, I'll leave the costume to Lizzy but make sure that it's appropriate okay," Ciel said as he picked his bag ready to leave the room.

There were multiple songs that popped up in Ciel's mind but none of them would be approved by Will. Something meaningful and comfortable for us were the criteria.

"Ciel!" Ronald called out. The said called person turned his head and gave Ronald a questioning look.

"Let's hang out together," Ronald said, "Since it's going to be the weekend tomorrow, we can hang out til it's late!"

"I'll pass," Alois said, " I have a date with Claude you know."

"And I need to go meet Paula tonight, we're off to go shopping again," Elizabeth joined the conversation, Paula was her cousin and they shopped a lot. The 4 males had tried accompanying them once and their legs were hurting as they wondered why the two females didn't get tired lest wearing high heels. Girls...

"Me too, I have things to attend," Finny exclaimed, "My aunt is coming over."

"So?" Ronald asked Ciel, "Please accompany me."

"Fine!" Ciel said loudly earning laughs from the other members, no matter how childish or clingy they were to Ciel, these people were dear to Ciel. The boy lost his parents in a car accident and he had nobody except for his aunt who was an editor for a magazine who constantly flew to other countries.

* * *

The two students walked out from the gate of the school. It was about 5 in the evening, cars were everywhere and pedestrians were walking here and there.

"So where are you taking me?" Ciel asked his friend who was checking his phone.

"Well, just follow me," Ronald gave Ciel a wink and dragged the latter into the bus.

"What the hell," Ciel muttered as he sat on the seat, "Are you trying to kidnap me?"

"No, don't worry, I'm not taking you a strip club," Ronald patted the boy's back. Ciel really didn't look like a 17 which often made Elizabeth questioned him of what facial product he used.

"You better not," Ciel replied with a small pout.

"Chill down man, you really need to relax once in a while."

"How can I when I am surrounded with 4 morons who will always give me a headache."

"Haha, funny," Ronald replied with a fake laugh as he looked at Ciel who was looking out the window. The rest of the ride went silent.

Not long after, they stopped in front of a cafe and they were greeted by a waiter dressed like maids during the Victorian era.

"This cafe is unique," Ciel murmured as he looked at the interior design of the cafe.

"Yeap, do order what you want to eat while we wait for those four to come," Ronald said as he glanced at his phone once again to check the time.

"Those four?" Ciel asked as he looked at Ronald with a 'don't tell me' look.

"Yup, for your information this is a mini gathering and at the same time a blind date for you," Ronald replied as if it was nothing.

"Say what?"

* * *

**Ronald the matchmaker LOL! How is the story? I hope so far it's good :P**

**This fic is a multi-chap but it will be somewhat shorter than my other ongoing fic 'The Forbidden' **

**Ciel: I hate you**

**Me: I love you too**

**Ciel: Shut up**

**Me: You're so shy *cuddles***

**Ciel: Get off of me!**

**Me: Yes my lord**

**Ciel: *bitch-slaps the author***

**Leave me a review and thank you ^^ Next update will be really soon :)  
**

**ladyblanc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 up! Thank you so much for all the supports, I'm really glad!**

**So let's roll on with the story~**

**Warning: Slight OOC and language**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and all the crazy ideas belong to me :3**

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this clear," Ciel said to Ronald as he pointed his fork towards the blonde guy, "You purposely asked me to accompany you so that this blind date will happen."

"That's right," Ronald chirped as if he did nothing wrong.

"Are you out of your mind you fucking moron!" Ciel yelled as he slammed his hand down to the table.

"Now, I took the whole trouble to make you come with me," Ronald replied feigning a hurt look.

Ciel wasn't happy at all, in fact he was really furious. He never ever wanted to date anyone and he would never ever want to be in a relationship. He was happy to be single and he was content with it too.

Sighing to himself, Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose. Self control, that was a major issue that Ciel struggled the most with.

Looking at the trio, Ciel realized that they were all college students. 2 males and 1 female. Ciel had his eyes on the female, she was probably a year older than him, she had purplish red hair, her body was okay and her looks were overall not bad too.

Ciel's thought were cut short when he heard Ronald yelling at the three people. The trio made their way to their table as Ronald stood up to shake their hands.

"Ciel they are my friends," Ronald said as the sapphire-eyed male stood up to give them the proper greeting.

"Nice to meet you guys," Ciel said as he gave them a nod.

"So this girl here is Maylene, the guys beside her is Bard and the one standing beside you is Sebastian," Ronald said as he introduced everyone to Ciel.

"Alright, so my date would be Maylene," Ciel said as he looked at Maylene. The girl wasn't bad looking bu she wasn't Ciel's type. Perhaps a date or two will do and Ciel would tell Maylene that the relationship would never work.

"No," Ronald said as he pointed towards Sebastian, "He is your date."

Ciel nearly snapped at Ronald but refrained from doing it as he might offend Sebastian.

Ciel turned to his right to get a better view of Sebastian. The male was tall, well-built, slim and he was really handsome. Ciel realized that the male's eyes were unique too, the colour of crimson was the colour of the males' eyes.

"Alright," Ciel said as he let out a sigh. Before Ronald and the other three scattered off to other table, Ciel gave a look to Ronald which could be translated as 'I'll kill you after this is over."

Ronald just gave a sheepish smile to Ciel before he shoved everyone to another table. Both Ciel and Sebastian sat by the window while the other four sat at the furthest edge of the cafe.

* * *

It had been less than 10 minutes since the two sat on their respective seat. The two had ordered another set of tea and the condition was really awkward.

"So, what major are you taking?" Ciel asked Sebastian who was staring at the cup of tea.

"I'm taking Medicine as my major," the older male replied as he looked at Ciel's eyes. Ciel could feel the man's gaze piercing right through him.

Ciel gave a hum before sipping his cup of tea, the smell of mint assaulting his nostrils.

"I guess both our friends set us up for a blind date," Sebastian said effectively breaking the silence.

"True," Ciel muttered as he gave a small chuckle, "They are going to be busted."

The statement Ciel just gave made the older male smirk, he was also pissed when he found out that his three friends had set him up on a blind date yet he didn't had the heart to say no to them.

"This is ridiculous," Ciel muttered once again before he looked at Sebastian who was looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" Ciel asked although there was a small hint of irritation in his voice.

"No I just realized that your eyes are really beautiful," Sebastian stated as his hand reached out to brush a few strands of Ciel's hair. The hand was swatted away by Ciel.

"Please, don't act as if you are really interested in me," the words left Ciel's lips and Ciel realized that he had said the wrong words.

"I-I'm sorry," Ciel apologized quickly as he shifted his gaze from Sebastian.

"It's alright," the crimson-eyed male replied as he eyed the latter. Sebastian could feel that Ciel would be a rather tough one.

* * *

Two hours had past since they first encountered and it was quiet late already. Ciel felt really tired, he just wanted to get home, had a good bath, a mini dinner and he would be more than happy to go to bed.

"Well, it seems that someone is getting tired," Sebastian let out a yawn before he looked at Ciel who was also yawning.

As if on cue, Ronald and the other three approached them and decided that it was enough for the day. On the way out of the cafe, none of the trio dared to ask neither Ciel nor Sebastian about the date. However judging from the two's expression, it seemed that everything went okay.

After they reached the exit, Ronald and the other two took their leave leaving both Sebastian and Ciel alone, again.

"I'll walk you home," the college student stated.

"You don't have to," Ciel muttered as he looked at his phone. It was almost 8 in the evening.

"I want to," the raven exclaimed.

"Fine," Ciel grumbled, he wasn't in the mood to argue.

The walk back to Ciel's house was silent before Ciel managed to break the silence.

"Can I have your number?" Ciel asked as he took out his phone, Sebastian didn't hesitate and gave his number to Ciel.

"I heard from Bard that you are in a band along with Ronald," Sebastian state as he looked down at Ciel.

"Yeah, and we're supposed to perform for Valentine, damn that festival," Ciel grumbled and gave a pout.

"I despise the festival too," Sebastian agreed as he nodded his head.

"You're a graduate from my school?" Ciel asked as he inclined his head to the side, curiosity took the best of him.

"Yes, I used to join the art club, actually I wasn't interested in the club but those three friends of mine forced me to," Sebastian complained as he remembered those dreadful days when he had to deal with those two idiotic friends.

Ciel laughed at Sebastian's remark, "You're really like me Sebastian."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So what did you have to do for the festival?" Ciel asked Sebastian again as they almost reached their destination.

"We were in charge for the whole decor, to be honest it drove all the members to the edge," Sebastian chuckled as he felt nostalgic once again. It was almost the deadline and the decor was perfect until the rain poured down from the sky destroying everything. Everyone forgot to watch the weather forecast on that day.

"Must be pretty tough," Ciel said as he turned to the right, Sebastian followed him.

"Yes, but at the same time it was worth the time we spent," Sebastian replied, "So what are you planning to do for the festival?"

"Singing, what else," the latter replied.

"True, but what is the theme?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not really clear about it but I think it's something more intimate, pink, romantic stuff like that," Ciel replied to the question.

Sebastian on the other hand stopped in his track before he gave out a small laugh.

"What's so funny!" Ciel snapped because he felt that Sebastian was making a fool out of him.

"No, I was just thinking what a contrast the theme was, last year was a Gothic valentine theme,"Sebastian chuckled again as he could picture the school in pink. It would be a big headache for the decor team.

"You were in the school last year?" Ciel asked in disbelief, "How come I never saw you?"

The raven stopped laughing as he replied to Ciel's question, "The seniors were busy for the examinations so we didn't really partake in many school's activities."

"I see," Ciel said as he remembered that he too was a senior and was busy with his works too. The seniors didn't even partake in any other activities aside from the festival and a couple of field trips.

"The decor last year was pretty good," Ciel mumbled before he stopped in front of his house. It was a simple house with white painted walls on the outside, white roses could be seen at the front of the house as if greeting everyone who entered the house.

Ciel unlocked the door before stepping inside, "Do you want to come in?"

"No it's alright," Sebastian said as he gave a small pat to Ciel's head, "We live 3 minutes apart."

Ciel gave Sebastian a small smile, it had been a great time talking with Sebastian. At least Sebastian wasn't those kind of people who were faking as if they were trying to impress their date. That was one thing why Ciel liked Sebastian's company, it was fun and Ciel wouldn't mind to meet up with him again.

* * *

It was a perfect Monday afternoon as all the students made their ways to their club. Everyone was working hard so that they would meet the deadline, it was less than a month and they need to finish everything up.

"So, do we know which piece we are going to perform?" Finny asked as he laid down on the sofa.

They were all waiting for Ciel, who was nowhere to be found.

"Ciel hasn't make his decision yet," Elizabeth stated as she fixed her hair, looking at the clock, Ciel was 15 minutes late.

Not long after that the four members of the band could hear a loud thumping noise. Ciel who was running to the music room opened the door banging it to the side. His face was flushed as he looked at Ronald.

"You!" Ciel pointed his index finger to Ronald who was innocently sipping a bottle of water.

"What happened?" Alois asked as he look at Ciel.

"I can't believe this," Ciel muttered as he threw his bag to the side.

"Believe what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sebastian asked me out a few minutes ago," Ciel replied.

"That's good," Ronald stated as he gave Ciel a questioning look.

"I don't know what the hell I should do!" Ciel yelled in frustration.

That's right, Ciel never ever had gotten into a date.

* * *

**Alright, leave me a review.**

**I'll fix some errors, if you spot it do tell me :) I'm so sleepy that I barely can't open my eyes.**

**Thank you :)**  
**ladyblanc**


End file.
